


Celui qui a perdu

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il l'a toujours aimée. De loin. En silence. Et elle ne l'a jamais su, ou plutôt, elle l'a su trop tard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celui qui a perdu

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Celui qui a perdu  
> Communauté / Thème: 31_jours / 11 janvier - Défaite  
> Personnages: Cassios, Shaina de l’Ophiucus  
> Rating: G  
> Nombre de mots: # 650  
> Notes: basé sur l’anime (et sûrement le manga, mais comme chacun sait, je suis une fausse fan qui ne l’a jamais lu).  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

 

A la frustration des jours a succédé l’amertume des semaines, puis enfin, la résignation des mois. Il a fallu du temps à Cassios pour parvenir à ce stade où commence à se fondre dans le passé et à se muer en souvenir l’Evénement. Celui qui n’a pas changé sa vie.

Il lui arrive encore, de temps à autres, de porter sa main jusqu’au côté de sa tête, pour palper la cicatrice laissée par un destin arraché. La douleur s’est depuis longtemps enfuie, ne restent que des creux et des aspérités sous le bout de ses doigts qui, inlassablement, en suivent le cheminement. Il aurait pu être chevalier lui raconte sa blessure, un grand et fort chevalier de bronze, un titre dont il aurait tiré une immense fierté. Et pas seulement lui ; son maître également.

C’est peut-être cela, qui est le plus difficile. Les jours qui ont suivi la défaite de son unique élève ont vu une Shaina obstinément muette et aveugle à l’égard de Cassios. Ce dernier n’existe plus pour elle, ne doit plus exister tant sa simple réalité renvoie au chevalier de l’Ophiucus le reflet de son échec et de son orgueil blessé. Du moins Cassios s’en est-il persuadé lorsque son maître a soigneusement amorcé un détour le lendemain du combat, pour ne pas croiser le chemin de celui dont elle n’a plus rien à attendre.

Pourtant, il n’a pas pu s’y résoudre. Se fondre dans la masse des grouillots du Sanctuaire, quémander un poste de simple garde, oublier ses prétentions, quoi de plus facile ? Il s’agit là du lot commun aux perdants et un perdant, voilà bien ce qu’il est devenu au vu et au su de tous et surtout d’une seule. Mais parce qu’elle est là, toujours là, déjà en train de choisir de nouveaux apprentis, sur le point de les former - et cette fois, pour ne pas se tromper de façon aussi lamentable, il est demeuré auprès d’elle. Dans ses pas, dans son ombre, il a tâché de se faire tout petit, de ne pas rester sur sa route, de se faire oublier. Il a continué à s’entraîner, comme il l’a toujours fait, même si tout cela est devenu inutile. Soulever des poids, briser des rochers, exercer sa force contre divers adversaires, encore et encore, inlassablement il s’évertue à demeurer l’élève assidu et motivé d’un maître qui ne le regarde plus.

 

L’ignorance dont elle le gratifie – le mépris croit-il – ne le fait pas souffrir. Pas trop du moins. Après tout, ne peut-il pas ainsi la voir chaque jour ? N’est-ce pas là, le plus important ? Entendre sa voix rauque résonner dans l’arène pour punir ou au contraire encourager, contempler sa silhouette souple et puissante se détendre d’un bond et imposer sa supériorité, s’enivrer de ce discret parfum printanier qu’elle porte, et laisse derrière elle lorsque par inadvertance, elle le frôle ? Va, il sait bien qu’elle a reporté son ambition sur d’autres, qu’elle n’a plus besoin de lui, le perdant mal dégrossi et raillé par ses anciens camarades. Qu’est-ce qu’un vulgaire ver de terre pourrait bien apporter à une étoile d’argent ou pire encore, attendre d’elle ? Lorsque ces pensées l’effleurent, il secoue la tête pour les chasser ; il a cessé de se bercer d’illusions. Alors il se contente de la regarder vivre et cela suffit à le rendre heureux. Un peu au moins.

 

* * *

  

Cassios s’est trompé sur un point : même le plus misérable des vers de terre peut revêtir de l’importance pour la plus belle des étoiles d’argent. Une étoile qui un jour se rend compte qu’elle n’a pas été à la hauteur du piédestal sur lequel on l’a placée. Une étoile qui n’a pas vu que l’amour le plus silencieux est le plus simple, et le plus vrai. Une étoile qui pleure sur la tombe de celui qui est mort en vainqueur. Dans un sourire. Pour elle.

 


End file.
